The present invention relates generally to facsimile communications, and more specifically to a recording head for use in the facsimile communication system.
Because of its capability to transmit any type of information, either typographic or diagrammatic, facsimile communication systems are finding extensive use in various business activities. Since the facsimile signals are usually transmitted over the public telephone network, the transmission time is of a particular concern to the facsimile user, and various attempts have hitherto been made to reduce the transmission time. This transmission time is largely determined by the highest speed available at the receiving end of the line to convert the received information into a visual image. Photoelectrical methods permit high speed signal-to-image conversion and because of this the conventional system employs a laser beam which is modulated in intensity to form a picture element on a photographic recording medium. Although the speed with which the image is reproduced could be further increased by improving the performance of the beam source and/or the recording medium, there is a limit in speed performance to such systems using a single laser source.